The New (Cool and Fashionable) Kids in School
by pikachu5015
Summary: New version of Wanted: New Students for DWMA! Take a journey on the new kids at school and the plan to defeat the new born kishin! Will be romance, drama, adventure and action! OCxKid, OCxOC, OCxSoul. Read and Review!
1. Emma and Nick

**New Version of Wanted:** **New Students for DWMA! Remember to make 2 meisters and 3 weapons! I already have a weapon submitted to ThatAnimeChick thanks again! Again same pair.**

**I accidentally deleted the other one so I had to rewrite this and I made it slightly better. Now I need 2 meisters and 2 more weapons. Thanks again ThatAnimeChick. PM or review for more characters, who knows... you could get chosen! **

**PS: Tanya and Cleo won't be in the main plot! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emma and Nick**

Name: Emma Hunter

Gender: Female

Meister or Weapon?: Meister

Age: 14

DOB: 05/12/01

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Personality: Depends on the weather

Background: I live with my mom and dad, and grew up in England. When I was 6, I started to self-train myself to use scythes like my mom. I then moved to Death City when I was 12 and met Nick Abbot and became partners with him.

Likes: Kind people, roses, shopping, drawing, reading, hanging with friends, dancing ballet, the color blue, all different types of music, steak and dogs.

Hates: Bullies, cussing, boasting, and annoying people

Relationship? With whom?: Nick Abbot: Partner; Mom; Dad

Outfit: Depends on my mood.

Other: Healing Wavelength, can read minds/souls, see people's dearest memories, and has weapon blood

* * *

Name: Nick Abbot

Gender: Male

Meister or Weapon?: Weapon (Scythe)

Age: 15

DOB: 12/14/99

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Personality: Laid Back

Background: Mom was always busy tracking down secret caves and islands and dad wasn't always around. I and my older brother, Derrick always took care of each other. I always thought I was alone because no one would talk to me at school. But then we moved to Death City when I was 13, and I met Emma and we became partners.

Likes: Playing instruments, pulling pranks, party all night, all different types of music, girls who can just be themselves, having a laugh, the color orange, rock music, and chicken alfredo.

Hates: People who treat me like trash.

Relationship? With whom?: Derrick: Older Brother; Mom; Dad; and Emma Hunter: Partner

Outfit: Leather jacket that says Abbot in the back, red shirt, worn out jeans and brown combat boots

Other: Anti- Demon Wavelength, dark arts power, and can wield weapons too

In Weapon Form: black staff around 4 feet long and blue blade with separate points.

* * *

Emma POV

Tanya, Cleo, and I went out shopping even though we are suppose to look for a partner. We went to all the stores including Forever 2000, Skulltastic, The Vampire's Tomb, and Death Gurlz. After a whole afternoon of just shopping, we went to Deathbucks. When we past by a dark alley I heard a man say "You idiot! This is what you get for messing with us." I poked my head around the corner and signaled the girls to go. "Look I'm sorry I just..." the one on the floor started but was interrupted with a punch. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I yelled stepping out of the corner. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't recall calling a girl around here. Now get lost!" He glared. I glared back and turned around to catch up with my friends but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard "Yeah that's right! Run away like a baby!" the man yelled! "What did you say?" I asked while grinding my teeth. "You heard me, run away like a big baby!" I dropped my purse and shopping bags, turned around and lunged at him "Oh snap..." he whispered. I sent him a perfect Dragon Flying Kick. "Never underestimate a girl!" I whispered as i past the unconscious idiot and reached a hand to the guy on the floor. "You're not planning to stay here forever are you?" I asked. He looked up and I saw the most coolest blue eyes in the world and he took my hand and I helped him stand up. "I'm Emma by the way. I'm a meister. What about you?" I asked "Nick. Nick Abbot. I'm a scythe." "Well let me see..." I asked. He glowed a midnight blue light and was turned into a blue scythe. I quickly grabbed him and I thought there would be thunder to make me drop him, but nothing happened. "Well this is very fine..." I whispered as he turned into his human form, "Why don't you be partners with me, you can move into my apartment, I have a spare room you can use and your own bathroom!" I said excitedly. "Well sure why not it could be fun." Nick said with more confidence in himself. "Perfect!" I said as I extended out my hand and he shook it. "Partners..." We both whispered together "For life."


	2. Hikari and Akemi

**Hi again, I just wanted to say thanks to Marshall Lee fan XD; ThatAnimeChick; and MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity for your OC and great ideas, they were freaking amazing! No doubt about it! Anyway here is one pair made by ThatAnimeChick!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Akemi and Hikari  
**

Name: Akemi. She has no last name as she was brought up in a orphanage and has no idea who her parents are. By the way, Akemi means 'bright beauty' in Japanese.

Gender: Female

Meister or Weapon?: Weapon (butterfly sword)

Age: 15

DOB: 09/2/1998

Hair color: Chocolate brown.

Eye color: Cyan

Personality: A hard worker, she's not one to give up on something once she starts. She might appear to be shy, but once you get to know her, your life is going to be crazy my friend! Being given up at birth has left some scars on her though, and she's really sensitive. She's not one to trust easily, but once your with her, you'll never find a better friend. She talks formally when shes mad. Dare yourself to find someone more determined.

Background: Given up at birth, and no one wanted to adopt her, everyone just looked past here. She just appeared at the front steps of the orphanage in a basket, without a note, or anything, so nobody knows who she really is.

Likes: She would never admit it, but she's got the biggest crush on Death The Kid. She finds grades important, and she's competitive, though she doesn't show it. She likes sports, and you can find her screaming at a TV when her team is doing something stupid.

Hates: She's not a fan of liars, but she knows that sometimes lies are necessary. Giving up is something she would never do, and she's a very picky eater. She doesn't like the fact that she's anorexic, though she doesn't feel the need to eat lunch through out the day.

Relationship? Death The Kid: Too shy to say anything. Parents: Doesn't know them! Orphanage workers: Even though she's moved out in her own apartment she still visits and helps them around their duties, sends them roses when they're sick, and helps them convince children to eat, which is kind of hypocritical.  
Outfit: A pink skirt, about the same length as Maka's, a dark blue blouse, a pink cardigan, and black leather boots.

Other: A special technique where her blade goes white-hot, she calls this 'glow' as shes not one to spend time thinking of fancy names. She also has another technique where her blade turns black, and the opponent, upon impact of the weapon, sees the worst moment of their life, she calls this 'hit of loneliness' as only the rejected and unwanted should be able to use this technique.

* * *

Name: Hikari Sescimaru. Hikari means 'radiance' in Japanese, it reflects her personality.

Gender: Female

Meister or Weapon: Meister

Age: 15

DOB:04/19/1998

Hair color: The thin line in between blue and green...turquoise

Eye color: Very contrasting to her turquoise hair, hot pink.

Personality: Smart, cocky in classes, but knows how to win a fight. Shes not really arrogant, when it comes to fighting, she's prepared to take risks, but she won't do anything stupid (cough*cough*Black*Star*cough*cough*.) she's super protective over Akemi, letting her make her own decisions, as she knows shes smarter, but not forgiving anyone who hurts her, mentally or physically. Shes somewhat rebellious, but Akemi, being a good girl, has calmed the rebel in her, to a certain point.

Background: From a well respected rich family. Her parents threatened to give her up when they found out that she was partnering up with a abandoned girl, they said this in front of Akemi, which added to her insecurity, and Hikari never forgave them, moving out at a young age. She hasn't seen her parents in a whole year, and doesn't want to, she's very independent.

Likes: Martial arts, training, men, knives (Akemi is basically a knife, she has no idea why butterfly swords are swords, they are more like daggers), flirting, pranking, and protecting her friends.

Hates: Liars, bullies, arrogant pricks, and lazy people. She also has a love-hate relationship with junk food, as she loves eating it, but because of it she has to work out a lot more.

Relationship: Akemi: Partner, like a sister. Parents: Hates them, doesn't even bother to contact them. The workers at Akemi's old orphanage: Goes along with Akemi to volunteer there, and is grateful to them for taking care of Akemi, even though it was their job. Her martial arts sensei: She looks up to him, and hes one of the few people she respects.

Outfit: A blue tank top and black sweat shorts, with black converses as she always gets into a fight while protecting people from bullies.

Other: Shes known Akemi since they were young, and she had always known she was a meister. She happened to be there when Akemi learned she was a weapon, and they decided to join up! It felt only right, Hikari's mother and father were always forcing her to work with another boy from another rich family, but they couldn't match soul wave lengths. Everyone her parents thought were 'worthy' of her were incompatible with her, she had never properly used a weapon, so when she first held Akemi, something sparked inside her, martial arts, sword meister, very strong.

* * *

Hikari ran, coming home from Taekwondo, but as she was running she bumped into a girl about her age, 7. The girl instantly curled up into a little ball, put her hands on top of her head and yelled in a high pitched voice "Don't hurt me please!" The girl was shorter then her, and looked more fragile. Hikari was puzzled by this, and asked "Why would I do such a thing?" but the girl merely ran off. The next day at school, Hikari walked into the hallway after class to see a girl being bullied, Hikari saved the girl, finding she was the girl from the night before. "Hi I'm Akemi. Don't mind those girls, they were after her everyday." Shocked as these girls were the 'popular' girls. Hikari promised Akemi that she would protect her, and so came up their bond. The girls were partners in projects, they would eat lunch together, and spend time with each other at the park, it was only inevitable that the two would become best friends!

* * *

**Well there you have it! That was ThatAnimeChick! Thanks again and PS the weapons and meister spots are already filled in. Sorry! **


	3. Myra and Mathew

**Hi! This is the idea from Marshall Lee fan XD! Enjoy!**

* * *

Name: Mathew Hatter

Gender: Male

Meister or Weapon?: Meister

Age: 15

DOB: 12/09/1998

Hair color: Black

Eye color: dark blue

Personality: Short tempered, very kind, slow.

Background: I grew up in England with my mom and dad on night the madness got my father and killed off my entire family only I am left. Since then I have been living in the streets

Likes: Puppets, and hats I like to fix peoples clothes for them I do it all the time even if it bothers them.

Hates: Torn up clothing, disrespecting Justin Law.

Relationship? With whom?: Mr. M the man who taught me tailoring.

Outfit: A red top hat with the ace of spades on the band. I wear a red shirt with a black jacket on. I love cargo pants to carry my treads and fabrics. I hate socks so I wear loafers

Other: Soul perception, dormant madness, spinning strings a attack that I can use my soul wavelength to make thread like attack.

* * *

Name: Myra Metalo

Gender: Female

Meister or Weapon?: Weapon

Age:13

DOB:12/09/99

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Golden

Personality: She is kind and gentle and has a secret crush on Mathew though Mathie (that's what Myra calls Mathew) doesn't notice her feelings towards him. She often gets mad at him for it. She wouldn't hesitate to blow your brains if you mess with her or Mathew. She is the only one to calm Mathew when his madness gets the better of him.  
Background: Mrya Metalo was one of the girls Mathew found on the street. Her family took Mathew in after he was caught stealing from her family's tailoring store. Her father taught Mathew tailoring.

Likes:She loves seeing peoples smiles and loves a good EDM music.

Hates: hates it when Mathew involuntarily fixes people clothes, she is afraid of puppets.

Relationship? With whom?: Mathew, Mom, and Dad

Outfit: A collared short sleeved shirt with a bow tie and plaid patterned skirt. The shirt is purple and the skirt is mid night blue

Other: She has 2 modes of weapons first being regular pistol form and the other being a giant gun.

* * *

Myra Metalo was simply putting in and organizing boxes full of ribbons at her father's tailoring store. She saw a dark headed figure put his hand out on the register then she saw her father come in and throw a knitting needle at the hand. The blue eyed boy doubled over in pain as the blood came through. He father came up to Mathew and said, "Boy if you simply need money then why don't you work for me?" Mr. M gave the boy a fatherly smile. The boy was shocked and Myra's father told her to treat Mathew's wound. Mathew nervously asked, "W- what's your name?"  
"Myra Metalo, you?"  
"Mathew Hatter." She looked in to his enchanting blue eyes knowing that Mathew and her were fated to be together. Finally she finished stitching Mathew's hand and walked over to her father.  
From that day on she promised herself that she would protect the boy no matter what happened. As time went on the Hatter learned how to smile.

* * *

**Me: OMG! I have an extra weapon and I need an meister ASAP! Rules follow: Application with everything on it and short story on how they met! **

**Maka: ****Thanks for the reviews, favorites, etc!  
**

**Me: Hey how did you come in here?!**

**Soul: It's called: The front entrance you boob!**

**Me: Pikachu...CHOP!**

**Soul: Ow...**

**Me: Get out of Here! No one invited you!**

**Kid: *Sigh* ****Review please! And she does not own us!**

******Me: You too Kiddo-kun! **

******Kid: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

******Me: TOO BAD I DO AS I PLEASE!**

*******Me and Kid argues for 5 hours* LOL! **


	4. Roy and Soka

**Me: Hi again! I was saved by a guest reviewer called Komamura's son. Thank you very much!**

**Black Star: YEAH IF SHE DIDN'T FIND ONE SOON SHE WOULD HAVE TO SAY: I LOVE YOU BLACK STAR! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Me: Double Pikachu... CHOP!**

**Black Star: ~DEAD~ PIKACHU!**

**Tsubaki: BLACK STAR!**

**Me: Anyway with that out of the way (*cough* cough* Idiot *cough*cough*) Please enjoy and review please! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Roy and Soka

Name: Roy (refuses to even speak about his last name)

Gender: Male

Meister or weapon?: Meister

Age: 16

D.O.B.: January 15, 1997

Hair color: Rust red

Eye color: Honey gold, but changes sea green in the winter

Personality: Really blunt, I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I will insult you if I feel the need to. But I can be nice and caring...if you don't annoy me

Background: Was born with fox ears and a tail. My family disowned me at a young age, choosing not to raise the 'monster'. Because of that betrayal, I refuse to use my last name and am reluctant to trust anyone. Becoming a meister seemed as my only hope for purpose in life.

Likes: Beautiful outdoors scenery, winter time, snow, listening to music, and pulling pranks

Hates: Being called a monster or freak, water (I'm afraid of it, shut up), being told to sit still, awkward silence, and extreme heat

Relationship? with who?: Loves Spirit Albarn, yes I swing that way, yet I know there is zero chance of it happening, I love him anyway

Outfit: Ragged green army jacket, white t-shirt, lose fitting blue jeans, a dog collar (proud of my fox side), no shoes(loves walking around barefoot), but if it's snowing i wear brown work boots, and a black and white checkered wrist band on my right hand.

Other: Much like Stein, I can send my soul wavelength out like electricity, my soul perception is lacking though but I make up with incredible speed and balance.

* * *

Name: Soka James

Gender: Female

Meister or Weapon?: Weapon

Age: 16

DOB: 04/06/97

Hair color: Slinky has natural black hair just as thick and long as Akahana, and has an emo bang that is dyed red, and has a streak of gold in her hair, which is put is a ponytail.

Eye color: Crimson Red

Personality: She is sarcastic and edgy, and always kind mean and has a witty comeback to throw. Always knows a good insult. ALWAYS. But she is loyal, and actually really is kind-hearted, like her twin. (She is older by eight minutes.) Lazy. Always Hungry. Good Humor. Mischievous. She's good at all the arts, like her sister.

Background: Akahana (her twin sister) was mysteriously missing when Soka was only 4. Lived a happy life until dad died in a car accident. Abused when she was five, when their dad died. She was abandoned by her mother when she was six.

Likes: Food. Jokes. Pasta. Steak. The arts. Animusic. Drawing. Singing. Excalibur.(He's funny.)

Hates: Traitors. Cockroaches. Vases. Couches. Bullies. People with annoying voices. When people make other people sound better then they really are. Liars.

Relationship? With whom?: Brother: Guy named Roger. Twin: Each other Friends: the Story's OC's.

Outfit: 6' 11''. She has a black t-shirt and a dark leather brown bomber jacket ( dark blue denim shorts, tights and black converse All-Stars

Other: Soka's nickname is Slinky. She is also a huge traditional black Japanese fan that has an elegant red, white, and gray swirling design, made with strong bamboo wood and crisp, strong paper that can cut through anything. She has 67 souls so far. (Grudgingly.)

* * *

Soka POV

I was out looking for her sister like always in a cold afternoon. I have been looking for Akahana since I was abandoned by her mom, I would know that I have a sister and she is missing because I remember playing with her the day before she went missing, and the day after, I looked inside her bed and she was gone. While looking I saw a boy looked like the same age as me, with fox ears and a tail and rusty red hair and honey gold eyes. I cautiously walked up to him and he looked up. "What are you doing here?" he growled. "I'm looking for my twin sister." I responded "What about you, it's dangerous out here especially since you don't have any defense." "I don't care..." he whispered "Just leave me here to die." "Why would I do that?" I asked "I'm a weapon and it sounds like you are a meister in need of a weapon. I suppose we can be partners." "Well why would you want me?" he asked "I'm weird, why don't you just run away like the others do?" "Because I'm not one of those peoples." I answered simply. He kept eying me and looking at me strange. "I'm Soka. You?" I said "Roy." he answered. "Well Roy, I now vow myself to be by your side only on one condition..." I said "And that would be?" he asked getting up. "That you help me look for my twin." I finished. He stayed silent for a while. "...Deal" he finally said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, your the first one who appreciates for who I am. I like you." Roy said. I blushed slightly and we shook hands.

* * *

**Me: Yay last pair! And now the real story begins... **

**Soul: Damn Pikachu, you are on a roll, 2 chapters posted in a day! **

**Me: Whatever Soul! I bet you that someone else updated more chapters than me!**

**Soul: Yeah right... bet you $20!**

**Me: $30!**

**Soul: $40!**

**Me $50! **

**Soul and I: *sends Death Glares at each other and growls***

**Maka: *Sigh* Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Kid: And come back for more chapters!  
**


	5. Welcome to DWMA

**Me: Hi guys! This is the first official chapter! I'm getting all tingly! **

**Black Star: Hey do I get any chapters in this? **

**Me: Hmm... Don't know...**

**Black Star: What? What is a SE fanfiction without Black Star?!**

**Me: PIKACHU CHOP!**

**Black Star: Ow...**

**Soul, Kid, and Maka: Anyway... enjoy the first official chapter! PS: She doesn't own us! Except for the OC's! She excepts reviews, suggestions, and PM's!**

**Me: SERIOUSLY! WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?!**

* * *

**Official Chapter 1: Welcome to DWMA**

_Emma POV_

My eyes fluttered open, I looked out towards the view and saw the school, the different houses/apartments, and a bunch of kids already heading to school, then I turned to my bedside table and looked at the time: 5:38. I slowly got up and changed into a blue halter top and booty shorts with a flower design on it. I grabbed a pair of black flats, slipped it on and grabbed my comb to tame my bedhead hair and french braided it. I put some lip gloss, a soft pink blush and white (browbone), pink (eye socket), and brown (lid)eyeshadow. I tiptoed past Nick's room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I started to make scrambled eggs (no yolk, that's how Nick likes them.), bacon, and put the toast in the toaster. I set the table and poured lemonade for Nick and milk for me. I slowly went to Nick's room and opened it quietly. The smell of the breakfast I always make is very strong, and Nick woke up straight and ran out of his room (still in pj's) and sat at the table, and wolfed his breakfast down like the last purse in the mall. "Good morning to you too." I said in a matter of factually tone as I sat down as well. He smirked and continued his unmannerly eating fashion. He then washed it all down with one gulp of his lemonade. He ran to his room and came back in seconds with his usual attire: his signature leather jacket, grey shirt instead of red, worn out jeans and brown combat boots. I grabbed my backpack and threw his. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep." he responded. I opened the apartment door and he went down the stairs while I locked the door and hid the key inside the plant next to our door.

I ran and ran and ran up the stairs until I finally reached the DWMA. I saw a group of new kids and some 2 or 3 star meister and weapons. One wore her hair in pigtails and wore a school girl outfit, and an albino boy wore an orange shirt and leather jacket with worn out jeans and boots. Another one had electric blue hair and dressed as an assassin and another girl with a high black ponytail wore what looked like ninja clothing. And a boy that looked like my age, had three white stripes in his hair and wore formal black clothing. And two girls had on matching outfits but the oldest one had brown long hair and jeans while the other one had short blonde hair and wore shorts that showed cool boots.

I sighed "Finally…." I was finally here thanks to all that hard work into finding a partner. I smiled as I looked back at the past... Still got the perfect Dragon Flying Kick.

"Alright everyone!" the girl in pigtails yelled to get everyone's attention "We will be taking a tour of the school and we will take you to the Death Room and give you your schedules." So with that we followed the group and learned each detail of the school, and learned how symmetrical it was thanks to the guy with white stripes in his hair. When we finished the tour we were taken to the Death Room and there we saw a what looked like a cartoon figure with a black "cloak", a mask, and humongous hands. "HIYA. WHASUP! WHASUP!" The man said in an annoying voice that I would get used to later. He kept talking about all the guidelines to the school, etc, etc.

After we were dismissed, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into the boy with white stripes. "Hey, I'm Kid." He said as he reached his arm and I took it "Emma, Emma Hunter." I stuttered. "I see you're in the same class as me, so I'll see you then." Kid said looking at my schedule then giving it to me. I took it, still looking at his beautiful golden orbs, then glanced at my schedule and it said Crescent Moon Classroom and figured that he would be in the class I mean why wouldn't he say he's in the same class as me, he wouldn't say so if he was in a different class, I mean… uh… I'm acting really stupid right now but all I did was smiled and said "Yeah see you then…" "Cool." And then he left. _Well that was a smart move _I thought to myself as I physically slapped myself.

_Nick POV_

After the really long talk that Lord Death gave us, I saw Emma bump into the guy with the random white stripes. He said his name is Kid, and from the looks of it, Emma was acting really stupid. They said there goodbyes, and I saw Emma physically slapping herself. I felt this harsh feeling deep inside my heart. What is this? I asked myself. Is this jealousy? "...k...ck...NICK!" Emma snapped me back to reality. "Who, what, when, where, why?" I said quickly. "What?" she said confused. "What?" I asked "What's wrong? You were pale as a ghost." She said worriedly. "N...Nothing." I said. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to protest but instead she said "Let's eat lunch, I'm starving." I followed her with my eyes and then followed her.

* * *

**Me: NOOOOOOO!  
**

**Soul: Yo what are you playing?**

**Me: Dumb Ways to Die  
**

**Kid: She doesn't own it BTW.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes and continues to play* **

**Soul: Whatever...  
**

**Maka: Anyway... review please! **

**Soul: And read the rest...**

**Me: Or I'll take your soul... and eat it with cheese fondu and steak and mash potatoes and-**

***Maka covers my mouth***

**Maka: Goodbye everyone, till next time!**

**Patty: GIRAFFES! : )**

**Me: *mumbles* What the heck?**


	6. First Friend

**Me: No Author's Note really...**

**Kid: She doesn't own us, and please enjoy and read chapter 112-113 of Soul Eater because she has been mourning over it the past few days or so...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Friend**

Hikari POV

After the weird tour of the school, we went home and rest up for the night, but I saw Akemi sighing to herself when we got to the apartment. She didn't talk to me during dinner, which is very unusual so I decided to talk to her after she took a shower.

"What's wrong Akemi? Your so sad and I don't like it. What gives?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said.

"Akemi." I said a little demanding.

"Well, it's a boy at the school I ran into after the tour." She explained.

_Flashback_

Akemi POV

I was giggling with my new friends, Myra and Mathew. We were talking about how were new here and how weird it may be.

"Well I better be going..." I announced. We all said our goodbyes and parted away, hoping to see them tomorrow. But I guess I wasn't looking and I tripped on someones foot and I landed in front of the guy that kept mentioning about the symmetry of the school.

"Whoa are you okay?" he asked as he extended out his hand to pick me up. I grabbed his hand and dusted myself off. I looked up to see the most beautiful golden eyes in the whole world. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I quickly ran away and bumped into Hikari.

"Whoa slow down there you can hurt yourself." she warned. "Come on lets get out of here and eat."

I followed her downstairs and I stood silent for the whole ride.

_End of Flashback_

Hikari POV

"So that's it? That's what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Yes." she said in a whisper "I didn't say I'm sorry and he is freaking cute!"

I pulled her into a friendly hug and said "It will be fine, we will get through this together." She started sobbing a bit and my new sweater shirt was getting ruined but it didn't matter right now. "Okay, now lets get some shut eye!" I announced as I went to my room and past out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Time Skip~The Next Day

No POV

They both woke up and began to change into their usual attire. They set out for school until Akemi stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Hikari asked. "N-nothing." Akemi reassured and started walking up the steps. OK your fine just relax, you have no choice now. After all that studying and taking the entrance exam and shopping for school can handle it. Akemi thought. When they walked in they headed for their classroom: Class Crescent Moon. We took random seats in the front and settled down. Just then Kid came in following Liz and Patti. Joy Akemi thought to her self. And jinxing that, there goes Kid sitting one seat away from her. The class was long and after an hour it ended and apparently she had to run into him again.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." Akemi apologized.

"Don't worry about that- um, name please." Kid asked.

"Akemi, weapon." She replied.

"Well don't worry about it Akemi, I understand." Kid said reassuringly.

* * *

****Sorry it's really short, I don't feel like updating my second story so yeah... Anyway, dialogue time!****

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Me: *whispers* This can't be right, this can't be right...  
**

**Soul: Dude what the hell is she doing?  
**

**Maka: She is still having a panic attack after chapter 112 and 113.  
**

**Me: Yes I am... it's torturous... What could this mean?  
**

**Soul: Um... I think she needs therapy...  
**

**Me: *vein pops out of forehead* NEVER SAY THAT YOU NOOB! DO YOU REALIZE THAT THE LAST CHAPTER IS OUT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! THAT'S YOUR MANGA! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO SOUL EATER CHARACTERS EVERYWHERE! PIKACHU...**

**Soul: Oh muffins...**

**Me: CHOP!**

**Soul: Ow... Pikachu's evil... beware of her chops, and Maka's...  
**

**Liz: She doesn't own us and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Kid: PS She has recently watched Ouran High School Host Club so hopefully she will be doing some fanfiction on it. Beware that she will be posting slower because school is coming up and due to her homework, practice for Nutcracker, workshops, auditions, etc. she will be very busy and be focusing on her studies and stuff, but she will attempt to try and post as much as she can, hopefully on holidays and possibly her birthday but she can't really promise that so please understand! Oh and maybe she will do songfics and stuff like that. Sayanora! : )  
**


	7. New Stories I'm Working On! You Choose!

**Okay I know this has nothing to do with the story but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on some stories and I want to know which one to post first so I want your opinion so I don't get any haters on my account and chasing me all around Houston. Here's some things I thought about:**

**STORIES FOR SOUL EATER:**

**_Mermaid Madness_****:** 3 new girls come to DWMA. They're your average meister/weapon pair. But that's not all, they have a secret. They're mermaids and the gang is up to them. Can they spill or just shut themselves up? Plus Kishin Asura awakes and witches are after these 3. Can they stop them, before it's too late?

_**It's Our Generation:**_ It's been 8 years later since the Kishin is gone; they all get married and have kids. They all enroll in the DWMA, with a bunch of changes in the school. MakaxSoul, KidxLiz, PattixCrona, and BlackStarxTsubaki.

_**Reflections:**_AU. Maka has been trapped in a mirror and everyone forgets about her, she basically doesn't exist. One day Soul saw her mirror and looked into and saw Maka's memories with Soul. Soul remembers her and tries to find a way to get out of her mirror before it's too late... SoMa, maybe...

_**My Dear Melody:**_AU. Maka and Kid have their first baby and the baby (Melody) has a desire to swim so much. After she turned 13, she swims in the sea and finds an crown with her name carved in it if you look closely. Her parents refuse to tell her what is going on so she runs into the ocean and she sees a witch and tells her what happens most of them being lies. Melody asks for fins and her wish is granted, little did she know, her fins will only last until the moon rises. The Witch asks for a coral pendant that was "stolen" from her, and it was from her unknown grandmother. She sets out to find the pendant and meets talking animals on the way. When she gives it to the witch, she was powerful and Melody must stop the witch before she takes control over the sea.

_**Sincerely,**_**_ Maka_****:**It all starts off with a letter. Maka runs away and Soul is determined to find out where she is but when he finds her, will three little words change Maka's mind and come back? SoMa.

_**Sweet Violets:**_Maka has been having a dream about being in a field of violets and the man of her dreams, Kid or Soul? She has to find her true love before her emotions get out of control.

**STORIES FOR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB  
**

**Underneath the Mistletoe:**Tamaki hosts a Christmas Gala and everyone has to be there of course. The Host Club are determined to get Haruhi to go out with him, but who? KyoyaxHaruhi, TamakixHaruhi, HikaruxHaruhixKaoru, MorixHaruhi. It all depends on the mistletoe...

**It's Gonna Be Me!:**After a couple of months after Haruhi payed her 8,000,000 yen debt, everyone in the Host Club (Except for Honey.) develop feelings for Haruhi and now a supreme love triangle has been formed. Question is, who is Haruhi gonna choose? KyoyaxHaruhi, TamakixHaruhi, HikaruxHaruhixKaoru, MorixHaruhi.

**Coffee Princess:**AU. The Host (except Haruhi.) works owns a coffee shop with Tamaki being the boss, Kyoya being the cashier, Honey making the sweets and eating some sweets, and the Hitachiin twins and Mori are the waiters. Haruhi applies for a job at the coffee shop and after finding out that she is a girl, they basically try to be "hers". Who will win? KyoyaxHaruhi, TamakixHaruhi, HikaruxHaruhixKaoru, MorixHaruhi.

**Invasion of the Supernatural:** Murders have been committed at Ouran and the Host Club tries to crack the case. 7 girls mysteriously comes to Ouran after the first murder scene and they're not your ordinary girls, they are supernaturals (a vampire, a werewolf, a genie, a witch, evil twin fairies, and a ghost.) and they are keeping their enemies really close. The Host Club is on to them and thinks that they did the murders but now, the Host Club are the next victims and are being framed...

**HoW 2 Be HeArTbReaKer: **In middle school, Haruhi has been heartbroken by the one and only, the Hittachiin Twins. Her heart still broken after going on to high school, Haruhi learns from her friend, the Master of Heart Breakers (or so she claims.) and is now breaks every boys heart, except one... HaruhixHost (haven't decide who yet!) **Idea from Marina and the Diamonds song: How to be a Heart Breaker**

**STORIES FOR SOUL EATER AND OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CROSSOVER:**

_**A BAD START:**_After 3 years of being in DWMA, Maka has graduated and is moving on to her normal studies, without any kishins, witches, or weapons. Of course she stumbles into the Host Club and she breaks yet an 180,000,000 yen vase and she becomes the dog of the host club. Not what Maka was looking for... until they decide to make her a host... how will things turn up?

**STORIES FOR SOUL EATER AND PIRATE 101:**

_**The Way of a Pirate:**_One day, the gang goes to Skull Island (under Lord Death's orders.) and learns how to become a Pirate. But the leader of The Bloody Rose Alliance (also the girl on top of her Privateer class.) doesn't approve their arrival. Can they prove her wrong?

**If anyone has an idea, please PM me or leave a comment (aka review! :])  
**

**Anyway even though some of the ideas are cliche cliche, but these are the things I thought of and plus I thought of them in one day and my brain was wracked up! If you have a problem with it, too bad! If I see any negative reviews, it will be reported as spamming and I really don't want to start a war on any of my ideas or my horrible grammar. I started school on the 21st so hopefully my spelling and grammar gets better. I hope to update one of these stories sooner or later! Right now here is the score boards:**

**Mermaid Madness- 0**

**It's Our Generation- 0 **

**Reflections- 0**

**My Dear Melody- 0**

**Sincerely, Maka- 0**

**Sweet Violets- 0**

**Underneath the Mistletoe- 0**

**It's Gonna Be Me- 0**

**Coffee Princess- 0**

**Invasion of the Supernatural- 0**

**HoW 2 Be HeArTbReaKer-0**

**A BAD START- 0**

**The Way of a Pirate- 0  
**

**Start Voting please! :)**


End file.
